headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Reaping, The
| running time = 99 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $40,000,000 IMDB; The Reaping (2007); Box office & BusinessBox Office Mojo; The Reaping (2007) | gross revenue = $25,117,498 (US) $62,771,059 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Reaping is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller genre. It was directed by Stephen Hopkins and written by Carey and Chad Hayes based on a story treatment by Brian Russo. It was produced by Warner Bros., Dark Castle Entertainment and Village Roadshow Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on April 5th, 2007. The movie stars Hilary Swank as Katherine Winter, David Morrissey as Doug, Idris Elba as Ben, AnnaSophia Robb as Loren McConnell, Stephen Rea as Father Costigan and William Ragsdale as Sheriff Cade. The movie takes place in Louisiana and involves a paranormal debunker, Katherine Winter, who finds that she needs to regain a hold of her lost faith in order to ferret out the mystery behind a series of paranormal phenmenona of Biblical origin. Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 2007, Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. * The tagline for the film is "What Hath God Wrought?" * Production on The Reaping began on August 15th, 2005. Principal filming concluded on November 17th, 2005. The movie was shot in Baton Rouge, Louisiana as well as New Orleans, Shreveport and St. Francisville. Some scenes were filmed in Austin, Texas. IMDB; The Reaping (2007); Filming locations * The Reaping closed out of theaters on June 7th, 2007 after having been in release for a total of nine weeks (64 days). * The Reaping received an 8% "Rotten" rating on the Rotten Tomatoes Tomatometer. Rotten Tomatoes; The Reaping (2007) * "The Reaping" is also the title of a Doctor Who audio drama by Big Finish Productions. * The Reaping was released on home video in a DVD/HD combo pack as well as Blu-ray format by Warner Home Video on October 16th, 2007. Amazon.com; The Reaping (2007); DVDAmazon.com; The Reaping (2007); Blu-ray * This is the fourth horror film directed by Stephen Hopkins. He is also known for directing A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child in 1989 and Predator 2 in 1990 as well as three episodes of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt. * Screenwriter Carey Hayes and his twin brother Chad Hayes are also known for writing the scripts for the 2005 remake of House of Wax and the 2013 James Wan exorcism film The Conjuring in 2013. * This is actress Hilary Swank's third horror film work. She previously played a high school student named Kimberly in the 1992 comedy Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well as Michelle Porter in the 1996 direc-to-video film Sometimes They Come Back... Again. * Actor David Morrissey is best known to horror fans as Philip Blake, aka, the The Governor on the AMC hit TV series The Walking Dead. * Originally, the story was to take place in New England, but at the recommendation of actress Hilary Swank, the setting was changed to Louisiana. * One of the consultants approached to lend insight into the film was Joe Nickell - a skeptical investigator of the paranormal and author. He was invited to be present at some of the initial filming sequences in St. Francisville, Louisiana in September, 2005. "The Making of The Reaping: Behind the Scenes of a Supernatural Thriller"; April, 2005 * Other films that make use of the 10 Plagues of Egypt include The Abominable Dr. Phibes in 1971 and the 1999 remake of the Universal Pictures classic, The Mummy. External Links * * * The Reaping at Wikipedia * * * * * The Reaping at the Absolute Horror Wiki References Gallery The Reaping (2007) 002.jpg The Reaping (2007) 003.jpg The Reaping (2007) 004.jpg ---- Category:Films Category:2007 films Category:Stephen Hopkins Category:Hilary Swank Category:Biblical plagues